This Life
by BreacrazyBates
Summary: Alice lives with her two brothers, Edward and Emmett, and her abusive, drunkard of a father. They are forced to move halfway across the country, but they manage to make some new friends. But how long can they keep their secret? What will happen if someone finds out? Rated T with some possible M moments, I am warning you now because I'm not sure when they will be.
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys, breacrazybates here. Thanks so much for reading this! This is my first Alice and Jasper story. I hope you enjoy! As always, R &R. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Alice's POV:**

"Get unpacked. I want your rooms done by tonight," Father barks.

"Yes, Father," I murmur. He rounds on me, causing me to cower back.

"Did I ask you to respond?" His hands ball into fists. I shake my head quickly, hoping he takes mercy on me.

"What's the matter?" Emmett walks through the door carrying a box. My father won't admit it, but he's afraid of my brothers, especially Emmett.

Emmett is huge, towering over my small five foot frame. We both have black hair, like our father, and his hair is curly. His eyes are blue, which is also the same as father.

My eyes are green, like my mother, and my hair is long, falling to the middle of my back. I'm my dad's personal punching bag, though he won't do it if my brothers are around. He knows that my brothers would fight back, but if he threatens me, they won't do anything. He lets my brothers get away from with almost anything, because he knows that they won't leave me with him. Emmett is set to graduate at the end of this year and his grades are good enough to go to college, so I'm not sure what is going to happen then. I don't want to hold him back from his future.

Edward is my twin brother. He has bronze hair, from our mother, and the same green eyes as me. He has straight hair that flops in his eyes. He's almost as tall as Emmett, but not nearly as wide. He come in behind Emmett, also carrying a box.

Father backs away and then turns, walking away. I let out a breath, grabbing a box with my name on it. I lug it up the stairs to my room. Both of my brothers look at me, and I have to look away. I don't like seeing the sadness and pain in their eyes.

"Alice, are you alright?" Edward asks, carrying up a box after me. I set a box in my small room, turning back to my brother.

"I'm fine. I hate that we had to move, I know how difficult it was for you guys to leave," I say, looking down at my feet guiltily. Emmett brings up the last box of my stuff, setting it on my bed.

"We'll take care of the rest of the boxes, you just work on unpacking your room before nightfall," Emmett pats my shoulder. I look up, my eyes wide.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping you bring the last of the boxes in," I say quietly. I hate being a burden. Emmett ruffles my hair, causing me to smile.

"Don't worry about it, we brought the last of them in already. We're just going to put them in the correct rooms," Edward says, giving me a hug. I flinch involuntarily. My back is still a slight bit sore.

"If you're sure," I say uncertainly. My brothers toss me smiles before heading back downstairs. I open the boxes and start organizing my room. It takes me a few hours, but I finally finish before it gets dark outside. I finish straightening my blankets and pillows. I head downstairs to start unpacking the kitchen. About half an hour in, my father stumbles down stairs.

"Where is dinner?" Father glares at me. I put a pot in the cabinet and stand back up.

"We don't have any groceries," I mumble quietly. He eyes pierce into me.

"Why didn't you call and order take out then?" he challenges. I take a small breathe.

"You don't allow me to have any money so I didn't have the ability to pay for the food," I say quietly. He glares at me and raises and his hand, slapping me. I grab my cheek and crash into the counter. I rub my jaw.

Father takes out his phone and orders a few pizzas, leaving a twenty on the counter and slamming the door as he leaves. My hands shake as I put the rest of the dishes away. My brothers come downstairs a little while later. Emmett is livid the second he sees my face. It's only slightly red at the moment so it could be a lot worse. The doorbell rings before he can say anything. I grab the twenty and open the door to see a really cute, blonde haired boy. He smiles at me.

"Hi. Your total is $18.29," he says, his grin never leaving as he looks me over. I hold out the twenty," You guys must be new around here, I haven't seen you before."

"We just moved here," I say quietly, taking the pizza," You can keep the change. Thank you for the pizza."

"What's your name?" he asks as I'm closing the door. I bite my lip, looking at him shyly. I rarely get along with anyone outside of my brothers.

"Alice," I say softly, closing the door slowly so I can get one last look at him. He's incredibly handsome.

"Well, Alice. It's very nice to meet you," the boy says, his slightly southern voice floating through the door long after he leaves. I don't know how I should feel about this situation.

Not long after, my brothers and I go to sleep. Our first day of classes start tomorrow. We are a week late starting classes but we don't say anything to our father.

I wake up early and find eggs and bread in the kitchen. I make breakfast for my father and brothers. I leave father's plate in the oven and a note on the counter telling him where to look for it.

I carry my brother's plates upstairs and kick their doors gently. They answer the doors, sleep still clinging to them. I hand them each and plate with a glass of orange juice balancing on Edward's and coffee on Emmett's.

I run back downstairs and grab my plate and orange juice before sprinting back upstairs to get dressed. I decide on a pair of simple, black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I braid my hair and apply enough make up to apply to the bruise, which isn't fully formed yet.

I meet my brothers downstairs along with a grumpy father who ignores us as he eats. He's already dressed for work. He grabs his keys and grunts at us to get in the car. My hands shake slightly when he makes me sit in the front seat. I hold my messenger bag in my lap and get out of the car as soon as it stops, rushing into the school with my brother. People are staring at us but I don't care.

After we get our schedules, we each are assigned a locker and an escort. My escort is a tall, blonde boy. It takes me a second to realize that it's the handsome pizza boy from last night. He has slightly longish blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiles at me.

"We meet again, Alice. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you last night. My name is Jasper," the boy says, distracting me for a second. I find myself smiling back at him. This boy seems to be genuinely nice. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey guys, breacrazybates here. A big thank you for everyone has read this so far. I'm enjoying writing this one right now, and I really appreciate anyone that takes the time to read it. As always, R &R. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Alice's POV:**

"The girl with the long brown hair is Bella Swan. Her father is the chief of police and she's an old family friend. She's a junior like us," Jasper points at the girl talking to Edward. They seem to be getting along," The girl with the long blonde hair is my half-sister, Rosalie Hale. Same mom, different dads. She's a senior."

Bella has waist length brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She looks really sweet as she smiles brightly at my brother. Rosalie is extremely beautiful, with clear blue eyes. She keeps smiling flirtatiously at Emmett and he's eating it up.

"If you follow me, I'll show you to your locker," Jasper says, grasping my attention again.

Jasper has the same blonde hair as his sister and extremely pretty hazel eyes. He smiles down at me and leads me out of the office. I offer a quick wave to my brothers and follow him.

Jasper walks down the hallway casually, chatting animatedly with me. He points out different teachers and students. It amazes me how much he knows about everyone it seems.

"How do you know so much about everyone?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"It's a small town. You have to work extremely hard to hide anything in this town," Jasper says, eying me," Though now one seems to know anything about you guys."

"Honestly, we didn't know we were moving until last minute," I admit, looking at the students around me. One girl in particular seems to be openly glaring at me.

"That could do it," Jasper stops in front of a locker and taps his knuckles against one of the doors," Your locker."

I look down at my schedule and put in the code on it. I put away everything I don't need and close it again, turning back to Jasper. He flashes me a smile and then continues to lead me through the halls, stopping outside of a classroom.

"So, this is our homeroom. You can sit with me and some of my friends if you want. I actually think your brother is in this homeroom too," Jasper smiles at me encouragingly.

"I would really appreciate that," I say, biting my lip nervously. I really hope that I don't have to introduce myself in front of everyone. Edward waves at me enthusiastically when we walk in and pats the seat next to him.

"You seem happy," I murmur quietly as I slide into the seat next to him, pulling out my notebook and pencil case.

"I like it here," he says simply, trying to surprise his smile. He totally has a crush on Bella. He can't keep his eyes off of her. She turns to him to tell some story to him and Jasper.

I open my notebook to a blank page and grab a pencil. Sometimes I have the urge to draw but I have no idea what my hand wants to draw. I stare at the page as my hand starts to move, my mind not following. My room is decorated in drawings. It's my one escape from what goes on at home, other than my brothers.

I look down at my sketch to see that I've been drawing Jasper. In most situations, I would be extremely awkward about things like this, but my drawings always give me confidence.

"Watcha drawin'?" Jasper asks, taking me out of the moment. I realize that homeroom is almost over and I've just been drawing this whole time. The sketch is pretty much finished though. I turn my notebook to him. The other people in the group crowd around my drawing.

"This is really good!" Bella says, smiling at me. I smile back softly. I don't like being the center of attention but this drawing is one of my best.

"There's no way that's me, it's much too handsome," Jasper teases, looking over at me. His eyes are smiling just as much as his lips.

"She's always been good at drawing. You should see her room," Edward says, smiling at me. I freeze. I'm not allowed to have friends over. My brothers can, but other people are not allowed in my room and I'm not really supposed to spend time with his friends unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Maybe we can visit sometime," Jasper says, smiling at me. His smile sends a warmth into my stomach. I smile back. I've never had a crush on a boy before, but I could easily fall for this boy in front of me.

The bell rings and I grab my notebook, putting it away in my bag. Jasper stands and offers me his hand. I take his hand, resisting the urge to blush. He releases my hand and turns to lead the way to my next class, I presume.

As I'm walking down the aisle, my foot catches on something that sends me sprawling. My head hits the floor hard.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" a girl asks, her voice sounding slightly fake. She crouches next to me," Jasper is mine."

"Here, take my hand. You're not bleeding, are you?" a different voice says. I look up to see Bella and she looks pretty angry at the other girl," I'll handle it from here, Maria."

The other girl shrugs and stalks past us, glaring at Bella. I can hear her obnoxiously talking in the hallway. I take Bella's hands and stand, glad I don't seem to be in any pain.

"I'm alright," I say, offering her a smile. I've never smiled so much in one day. It's kind of strange," Thank you."

"I would avoid Maria if I were you. She doesn't like anyone who gets close to Jasper. They dated a long time ago and she's super jealous," Bella leads me out into the hallway where Maria is hanging all over Jasper.

"Maria, stop. I promised I would show Alice to her next class," Jasper pushes her away from him gently and walks back over to me," We have our next class together. Algebra with Shrian. It's a pretty easy class so far. She's super nice."

Jasper leads me to our next class, sitting next to me again. My hand itches to draw again, so I use the time before class starts again to do a quick sketch. I look down to see Bella's face.

Part of my art style is to draw things that are important to me. She seems to want to be friends with me and she's only the second person that's been so nice to me.

"Are you taking an art class?" Jasper asks, tapping his eraser against my drawing.

"I'm taking two of them. Pottery and a painting class. I enjoy working with my hands," I turn to a fresh page in my notebook and get ready to take notes when the teacher walks in. Class passes extremely fast. Jasper and I go our separate ways with a promise to meet after class.

Pottery is extremely fun. Part of it is that I love doing anything that involves getting my hands dirty. The teacher lets you make whatever you want, and even starts doing some pottery herself throughout the hour. Jasper meets me outside of my classroom. It took me a minute or too because my hands were still caked in clay.

"I'll warn you know, our lunch table will be pretty crowded. At the very least, it will be the six of us but sometimes other people sit with us," Jasper leads the way to the lunch room.

Jasper leads me through the line, then leads me to a table. I end up sitting in between my brothers. They both talk animatedly throughout lunch, and I'm happy to just sit and listen. I'm glad that my brothers like it here, considering it's my fault we had to move. Part of the way through the lunch, Emmett has to answer his phone. He steps away from the table. The expression on his face tells me exactly who it is. A few minutes later, he comes back.

"Dad says you guys can come over after school, but Alice, you have to do the chores because it's your day. You can't hang out with us until they're done," Emmett's expression is super excited, but the muscle of his jaw is extremely tight. He hates it when dad makes me hide from other people. He says it's unfair.

"I understand," I say softly. I look down at my hands to avoid everyone's looks. I shake my head, then get up to put my tray away. I don't realize that Jasper followed me until he reaches past me to put his away.

"Your dad must be really strict," Jasper says quietly, searching my expression.

"I woke up late this morning, so I didn't finish them. I'm not a morning person," I hate lying, but I don't have a choice. It's a way of life now.

"Neither am I," Jaspers expression changes. He smiles at me as we head back to the table.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispers in my ear," I'll help you clean if you want."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. I'm used to it by now," I whisper back, shooting him a smile. This is the best day of school I have ever had. I don't mind having to clean when I get home. I actually have people that want to be my friends, so I'm truly happy.

The rest of the school day passes in a flash. My brothers and our new friends meet outside of the school. I smile happily, excited that my brothers are going to have visitors.

"We have three vehicles so that should be more than enough. Bella can only take one. My backseat is totally crowded, so I can only take one. Alice, you can ride with Jasper," Rosalie nods at me and motions to a motorcycle in the parking lot. I bite my lip and nod uncertainly at her. I've never ridden on a motorcycle before.

Jasper slides a helmet over my head and helps me on, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. Fear and excitement war inside of me, causing me clutch him tighter. I'm extremely aware of how close I am to him. He smells really, really good. I'm really, really in trouble now. I'm forbidden from dating, and he's tempting me to break all of the rules right now.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long! I've been super busy and my computer is broken, but I'll be updating from my phone. As always R &R, you guys are awesome, and have a great day!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Alice's POV:

The ride to my house is short, but exhilarating. I never realized that riding on a motorcycle made you feel so free. I'm disappointed when we roll to a stop.

I take off Jasper's helmet and hand it back to him. I lead him through the front door and into the living room. The movers must have come today because our couches are set up the way dad likes them and the tv is in place. A couple of boxes of DVDs sit on the floor underneath it.

"Why don't we watch a few movies?" Emmett suggests, sprawling on the couch. I roll my eyes and go into the kitchen. I wash the dishes from breakfast and put on some of the laundry. When that's done, I scrub the counters and begin to carry the empty boxes outside.

Their first movie is finished by that point. Emmett's eyes widen when he sees me step into the living room. I ignore the look he gives me. I sit on the floor and begin organizing the movies into three stacks. Dad, Edward, and Emmett each get their own shelf of DVDs.

"Why don't we talk for a bit before we start the next movie?" Jasper suggests.

"We could play 20 questions," Bella offers.

"How does that work in a group setting?" Rosalie asks, resting her arms on her crossed legs.

"Umm... You could just pick someone and ask them a question," she says, looking uncertain. Everyone else agrees to play. Rosalie starts us off.

"Emmett. What do you do for fun?" She asks, leaning back.

"I like to play video games, watch movies, and play sports. Oh, I also like sex," Everyone laughs, caught off guard by his honesty. They go around the circle for a while as I continue to organize the movies.

"Alice," my head jerks up, caught by suprise, to see Jasper looking at me.

"Me?" My voice betrays my surprise.

"Yes, you," Jasper teases," What's your favorite thing about your dad?"

Emmett and Edward stare at him in shock, I can't stop myself from stiffening. I immediately force myself to relax.

"I like the way he interacts with my brothers," I say, truth ringing in my voice. Emmett can't help but snort.

The front door opening shatters the moment. I quickly put the rest of the movies up and glance up at Father. He looks calm, but his eyes are blazing. He must have had a bad day at work. I'm not the only one who noticed.

"Dad, could we order pizza tonight? They could stay and eat with us," Edward says, probably hoping to hold him off for a while. Father looks like he's seriously considering it, but then he shakes his head

"Not today," he says, his voice tired.

"We could go out," Rosalie says, shrugging. Edward and Emmett look lost. They want to go, but they also don't want to leave me here with dad.

"Go on," Dad says. I smile at them, letting them know I'll be okay," Have fun with your friends."

"Let's get going then. My curfew is in two hours and dad hates it when I'm late," Bella says, standing. Everyone else follows suit.

"You coming, Alice?" I look up, my eyes wide. Jasper smiles at me, offering me his hand.

"You have to go, Alice. Don't leave me with these crazies," Bella says, her expression jokingly scared. I glance at dad, but he looks just as lost as I am.

I take Jasper's hand. I'm sure that I'm going to to suffer for this later, but I'm so tired of being scared. I just want one night of freedom with people who actually want to be my friend.

Jasper pulls me to him feet and out of the door, never letting go of my hand. I glance back to see dad in the doorway. He is not happy. I ignore my uneasiness and take the helmet Jasper offers me.

The house is dark by the time we get back. Jasper kisses me on the cheek as a goodbye before heading on his way. The house is quiet. I change into my pajamas and tiptoe into my room, shutting the door.

Hands grab me, locking the door and tossing me onto my bed. My scream is cut short when his fist hits my stomach.

"Alice! Are you okay!" My door rattled, nearly coming off its hinges. Dad my dresser in front of the door.

I try to crawl away from him, but he grabs my ankle and drags me back. He ties my wrists to the bed post, my back facing him. He shoves up the back of my shirt and I feel the switch hit my back. After a few blows, he's drawing blood.

I don't know how long this goes on, but finally, he stops and leaves without saying a word. A gentle hand touches my back, but pain invades my mind and steals my consciousness.


End file.
